High School Romance
by Iluvbellasuzepotter
Summary: Jesse and suze are long time best friends studying at the mission. A holiday makeover, the entry of Two new students, with the onset of a new year. Things are definitely going to be intresting.
1. Chapter 1

**SUZE'S POV**

"Suzie!" Jake (sleepy) banged on my door "are you done with your beauty sleep yet? Since, in case you've forgotten today's the first day of school and we're already going to be late."

I pulled the quilt over my head and yelled back "I'm up already!" I mean brothers banging on your door and screaming on top of their lungs? Yeah, not exactly my idea of fun.

"Jake… you don't have to worry since Jesse is picking me up. So now can you just shut it and go!" I said a little too rudely.

He muttered a "yeah whatever" and just went.

By the way, Jesse is my best friend, he's always been. He's smart, cool and totally my partner in crime. I don't get along with the girls that well, I mean, I'm not one of _those _girls. If you know what I mean.

So today's the first day of school and it's going to be so much fun.(NOT!). The vacation was good. I mean I went back to New York City to meet Gina and it had been _**so**_ much fun.

My mom married Andy Ackerman way back when I was lot younger, around 9 years, and then Gina was my best friend back when me and my mom live there in NYC. Gina's this ultra hot chick, if her never being without a date every weekend is any indication.

We hadn't met for nearly 7 years, and meeting and being with her after all these years it all came back to me, the fun being around girlfriends! We did loads of shopping and stuff. You know the usual. And I bought LOADS of stuff.

When I told her what kind of outfits I wore at school – loose t-shirts or sweatshirts with a pair of baggy pants or jeans – she freaked out saying that I needed a complete makeover. And she did give me one. So, it turned out to be a success (if I say so myself). If two hot guys from New York City asking me out was any indication (and as an answer to that statement, I did go out with them. What? It WAS the first time some hot guy or any guy was asking me out. Anyway it was only for one date)

It was further proven when my mom drooped her jaws and stood gaping at me at the airport going all "aw Susie, you look so beautiful!"

Even Dopey was like "where have you hidden Susannah Simon?" with a surprised look.

So back to my first day of school, Oh shucks! I've got to get ready! I can't wait to see everyone's reaction about my makeover when I get to school! So I took a quick shower and opened my wardrobe (after a month with Gina my dressing style has like totally changed. My whole wardrobe is full of brand new clothes!).

I decided on a grey top with short sleeves with a black mini and black slacks with grey boots. It gave me the New York look.

So I headed downstairs and found Jesse chatting away with my mom, they got along like anything.

Did I tell you, Jesse had been to Hawaii on vacation? He's got tanned, and he's changed somewhat, (for the better I mean) we high-five'd and Jesse went all "hey dude! Was sup? NYC been nice too you?" (Wait a minute did Jesse just call me dude? Duh! he always called me that. It's just that I noticed it for the first time. Whatever!)

So I replied "Hey! Of course! After all it IS my old turf . So, how was your vacation in Hawaii?" all the while stuffing my breakfast into my mouth and wiggling my brows suggestively.

He said "Aw I missed you too, Susannah. And my vacation was awesome!" and he winked at me.

I just lauged. My mom looked at us and shook her head muttering something.

It was good to talk to him after such a long time. You must know this, me and Jesse, we hang out with the popular crowd in school. Not that I like it or something, but Jesse being the football captain AND the hottest guy in school (according to most of girls in school) and me being his best friend, eventually lands us in the popular crowd.

This crowd also includes Parker the school's coolest jock, actually I like him best after Jesse. He's WAY too funny,and makes me laugh till my sides ache. Then there's Adam, he play's for the football team, and many other guys from the team (okay…so not including the girlfriends of some of these guys who are there on and off. I'm officially the only girl in this group. So what?) I love football, sometimes I even play with the guys, but that's outside school, since the team here in the Mission is all boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters; they were the sole idea of the even more wonderful Meg Cabot.

Hey! I'm updating my second chapter! Hope you like it! I know the first chapter was boring .But I assure you this chapter is better.

**Suze's POV**

Hey! We're here at the mission. I am literally surprised. Jesse din't even notice my makeover. Uhh, maybe it's too damn pathetic?

OMG! Here comes Kelly. Sick! She's batting her eyelashes at him. Lame much? I mean why do all girls do that? Am I ever gonna get used to this? Then, she turned her glance towards me going all "Ohh hey! Paris Hilton wannabe!" all haughtily. Right.

"Excuuuse me! Kelly, I thought Halloween wasn't until later!" I retorted with a toss of my hair looking her up and down.

Kelly's face at that was priceless! She muttered a "see you later Jesse" and stomped off! Kelly's a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and a tan, but when it comes to brains she's the dimmest bulb around.

**Jesse's POV**

We were sitting at our usual last bench in class. All the guys were laughing at some joke Susannah cracked. After the vacation Susannah has totally changed. I mean all the guys are acting weirdly around her. Almost like flirting. Can't keep their eyes off her. NOT that it was bothering me or anything. Okay fine, it was, a little.

So back to class, Father Dom is introducing the two new kids. OH. MY. GOD! Cant breathe. The girl Maria is too hot. Long black hair and beautiful dark eyes. The other guy is this Paul guy. So back to Maria, she took the seat in front of me. Ohh god! She's too hot!

**Suze's POV**

Class was I don't know strange. All the guys were acting strangely around me.(Except Jesse) I get the nagging feeling they're staring at me. Ohh god! Is the makeover so bad?

Ohh then there are these two new kids! The girl Maria is SO beautiful. I can hear Jesse here sitting next to me gasp. I was felling uneasy, really uneasy, don't know why?

She came and took the seat in front of him. They both started chatting….and I was feeling bored, left out almost, that was when I caught a pair of blue eyes stare at me.

It was the other new kid, Paul Slater. He was a total hottie. Jesse's got some serious competition here I thought chuckling to myself. He gave me a dazzling smile that showed his perfect white teeth, he wore a pant that fit him in all the right places along with a turtle necked t-shirt. I felt myself smiling back.

Ok….NOW all the guys are noticing me (except Jesse). Till today they used to think of me like as another guy (if Jesse calling me dude is any indication, okay, that was we're talking about…my BEST friend)

At lunch hour I was walking alone to the dining hall .Jesse had gone off with Maria. I was feeling kind of left out and lonely when I heard a deep very masculine voice next to me go "hey…"

I turned my head and found Paul walking next to me. He was looking cute! "So are _all_ your classes as boring as that?"

For which I laughed and said "You got that right!"

Then there was the usual exchange. I was surprised at how well we got along, that I didn't even know when we reached the hall, and there in the middle of the hall where I usually sat with Jesse, sat Maria laughing at something Jesse said. That too sitting in MY usual seat. How dare she? I mean, and Jesse…..how could he let someone else take my place?

Wait Susannah, calm down. Its okay, I should be happy for him. I just hope she isn't like all the other girls he's dated who seemed to think that Jesse hit on me more then them. Right. But seeing them all that close having fun together made my stomach turn into knots. NO! I wrenched myself from my uneasy thoughts and went and sat down at the other end of the table.

I asked Paul to join us and we joined in the conversation with the other guys sitting at the table. On my part, I tried to. Despite my stomach churnin, and hey, Paul turns out to be a football player too. He was the captain back at his old school. Jesse is really up for competition here and I once again chukled to myself.

**Paul's POV**

So we were sitting there in the dining hall chatting with these guys…I noticed Suze's dart over to where Jesse and Maria were sitting. She's trying to have a conversation but I could tell her mind was really there. I mean she's told me that they're just friends, but I could tell there was more to it.

So today in the morning, this Father Dom guy introduced Maria and me to the whole class. Maria is too damn sexy! Just when I was thinking about how hot Maria is, I spotted this emerald green eyed, shining brunette haired stunning beauty.

She had a curvy figure and if not the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon, there was something about her that immediately attracted her to him. I'd fallen for her right there. God! she is SO beautiful! But sitting next to her was this extremely handsome guy. Brown eyed, silky black haired types, her boyfriend? I was already hating this guy. But let me try my luck. So I gave her my hundred watt smile. Hey! she smiled back (sigh).

Then, I walked with her to the dining hall and talked to her. According to what she told me, she and Jesse are best friends (yeah right!). How can ANY guy be best friends with such a hot girl? He must be either gay or blind. And choosing Maria over Suze? Yeah! He really IS crazy. Sure Maria is hot and all, but she's nothing compared to Suze, nada, zilch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Here's the third chappie guys. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All these amazing characters belong to the even more amazing Meg Cabot. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed mialicerockz, Jesse Cullen, mediator fan and Pre. It means a lot…..thank you and you can give me ideas for my story and I'll try using them. Enjoy reading…

**Suze's POV**

I went to the ladies room after having some diet coke and salad (WHAT? A girl needs to have a figure you know) I had put some mascara and was putting my lip gloss on when I heard this bitchy voice go all…

"I know you like him AND want him Suze!"

Ohh right! Just what I wanted, a chat with Maria Debitcho.

NOT!

So I said "what the friggin hell are you talking about Maria?" Only I didn't say friggin.

"Ohh god! You're such a geek! Of course, Jesse" she said.

For which I said "WHAT? Did someone hit you on your head or something? Ohh! Wait you wouldn't need that, since it's pretty obvious you're a natural nut head! Because, me and Jesse, since you've so miserably failed to notice, are best friends! Duh"

"Whatever! Just stay away from him, because he's MINE! GOT IT?" she replied venomously.

I got furious and I spitefully said "Ohh puh-lease Maria! Just keep your stinking overly large nose out of my business! because the last time I checked I got to decide to whom I'll speak or do whatever. If I want to speak to my best friend I will"

She said a suspicious "uh-huh" and went just like that, something really smells fishy here.

Then I went back to the table and found Paul and the other guys chatting. I told them a quick bye and was on my way to class when SOMEone 'accidently' splashed sos onto my prada avenue bag.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

Whoever did this is gonna freaking pay for this. Ohh yeah! And I very well happen to know who that SOMEone is. Yeah you're right! Only someone as daft as Maria could have done something as lame as this. Bloody bitch!

My fist connected to her face within a second and the next second she was screaming "OW! OW my eye!. You friggin bitch! You'll pay for this"

"Ohh yeah! And who's gonna pay for my PRADA avenue handbag you nut?" Only she didn't say friggin and I didn't say nut.

Just then I heard Jesse go all " Nombre de dios, Susannah! What have you done to Maria?"

For which I replied saying "I just gave her an idea about what happens when you mess with Susannah Simon."

"Apologize to her right NOW!" he said livid but trying to maintain a calm expression.

For which I said "I will NOT!"

"Apologize to her or else…" he said and paused for sometime and then said "….or else we won't have any reason to hang out anymore!"

For a second, only a second I thought I saw a look of regret, a look that said I-wanna-stuff-those-words-back-down-into-my-throat , cross his features. Maybe I imagined it. Whatever it was, I didn't wait to reflect upon it.

By now the whole dining hall had gone totally silent and everyone was watching these happenings like it was a movie or something. I heard the sound of the outbreak of the wild whispering that followed Jesse's words.

Before I could change my mind about doing anything but, I said "Thanks Jesse! Thanks for being such a 'wonderful' friend. Your breaking our years long friendship, for a bitch who you met just today! Thanks a bunch. And I am NOT apologizing to skanks." Attempting to collected I was Shocked at how hurt my voice sounded.

"Do not call Maria names, Susannah! And since you're not apologizing, I geuss it's goodbye then!" Jesse said now a little softly.

"Fine then" I said.

"Fine"

"Fine" I said and stomped out of the hall.

I was literally shocked! Me and Jesse, we never fought like this. He ditched me for a bitchy skank like Maria? Git! That too in front of the whole school! Argh!

Now I was sitting in class and Paul came over and sat next to me. He's too sweet! And made me laugh so much and hey! I was having fun.

Paul's POV

So, my first lunch hour turned out to be very amusing! Almost like out of some movie. Suze is way cooler than I imagined. Everything she did – hit Maria on the face and then not apologize for it – made me like her even more (if that's even possible). She looked even hotter when she got angry! Something Jesse De Idioto cannot notice. Like I said blind much?

Anyways good thing he is, because that leaves Suze all to myself, aaahhhh! So I headed to class and found her looking sullen in the back row. I joined her and she brightened up slightly.

I couldn't look at Suze like this. I like the fiery, tough and stubborn Suze. So I made her laugh and we chatted a lot and I could make out she was having fun, because she didn't even notice Jesse fussing over Maria's bad eye but subconsciously staring at Suze looking guilty.

That ass. Like I'll let them become friends again. Yeah, not even friends. So I glared at him, he glared back and looked away.

That skank, Maria, was clinging to his arm, batting her eyelashes at him and giving Suze the evil eye (that's almost funny because Maria's got this real ugly bruise on one of her eye. All thanks to Suze the charming!).

"So Suze," I asked her "I heard from the guys that the football tryouts are today"

She just nodded in reply. So to brighten her up I added with some dramatic effect "So will the charming young lady bestow upon me the pleasure of her gracious presence?"

For which Suze replied "I indeed will, if you wish so" with a cursey and a smile I'm sure would have gotten any guy swooning at her feet. Answer to that? It took all my determination to not come across as a wimp to stop myself from doing just that.

And then after class before the football tryouts Suze wished me an all the best and kissed me on the cheek and I was delighted to notice that at the same Jesse entered the locker room.

He stared at Suze who was blushing furiously by now and then glared at me and then his face became devoid of any emotions. During the tryouts Suze kept cheering me on. There was something in Suze's cheers that helped me play even better (I know its weird coming from me but it DID!)

And you know WHAT? I'm the vice captain! Jesse De Idioto is the captain. His face when the coach said me, that I'd be vice captain and when Suze gave me this huge hug was priceless! And I'd do any DAMN thing for Suze to keep hugging me like that.

Then I dropped her to her place in my Mercedes. She invited me to have dinner there. I met her family and I could make out they liked me a lot too. Nice going Paul!

_Sooo, whadda ya think! Please let me know by sending me your precious reviews! Every single review means a lot to me sooo, R & R Love ya Iluvbellasuzepotter_


End file.
